


Music Lessons

by Yudonomi



Series: AusHun Week 2020 [6]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: AusHunWeek2020, F/M, Music, Piano, chibitalia period
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:47:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24568714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yudonomi/pseuds/Yudonomi
Summary: Erzsi plays, and Roderich (and Feliciano) listens.Published for AusHun Week 2020 Day 6: Music
Relationships: Austria/Hungary (Hetalia)
Series: AusHun Week 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1775827
Kudos: 3





	Music Lessons

**Author's Note:**

> Remember Quarantine Magic? Well this one's even older: 2015; probably like, my 2nd or 3rd hetafic ever. Slightly revised because I now know that Mozart, Liszt, Schumann, and HRE weren't contemporaries.
> 
> Karl is HRE.

It was a calm day.

Erzsébet had the entire manor to herself. Roderich was attending a meeting, and little Feliciano was sleeping. She sighed, taking a look at the sitting room that she had just finished cleaning. As much as he valued neatness and order, Roderich was hopelessly inept at maintaining both.

"Alright!" She said to no one in particular "All that's left now is the piano room." Picking up her trusty broom, she walked down the hallway, headed for the room at the far end. Roderich spent most of his time there, far away from all sorts of disturbances such as a small young empire running after an even smaller nation. Upon arriving at her destination, Erzsébet set to her work.

The task was finished within minutes. Erzsébet checked the surfaces again. Sure enough, they were all spotless.

"I can't believe I finished so early..." She exhaled, checking the clock. It was two in the afternoon "Even with Feli, it usually takes up until four." Siesta included, of course.

She looked around the room, wondering what to do in the meanwhile. Her eyes landed on the large instrument in the room. The piano was inviting, and she slowly approached it. Hesitantly, Erzsébet touched its smooth surface. She hadn't played for a long time, since she preferred to simply listen. Roderich was far better than what she could hope to achieve anyway, no matter how much he tried to teach her.

"But I guess he won’t mind if I started trying again anyway." Setting aside her broom, she gathered her skirts as she took her place on the seat and pulled open the lid of the instrument. The ivory black and white keys welcomed her, as if already urging her to play. Gingerly, she put her fingers on top of them. She stared at her hands for a while, unsure of what to do. It had been years since her last lesson.

"Focus." Taking a deep breath, she pressed down a finger, and sure enough, a sound came out. Another key, another sound. Slowly, a song formed. A simple children’s rhyme she remembered Roderich had once played for Karl before they lost him.

She was sure she messed up. Her tempo was inconsistent, and she had to pause for a moment to remember which keys came next, but it would do no good to give up halfway. After the last note, she pulled her fingers away from the keys and placed them on her lap. For a while, she stared at the piano. It was still foreign, but finishing an entire song after literal decades felt good.

"I didn’t know you could play, Miss Erzsi!" A little voice came from the doorway. She whipped her head in that direction, and saw the two other nations she lived with.

Feliciano ran up to her, clapping his hands as he did so. She looked down at him and could practically feel the admiration emanating from him. If his eyes were open, surely they would have been brighter than the stars. He praised her and she patted his head in the way she knew he liked it, then Roderich cleared his throat, and the child straightened up and hastily muttered some excuse too fast for Erzsébet to hear before scampering out of the room.

Roderich came up to her. For some reason, he was applauding, which was strange, for he rarely did. Even the greatest court musician rarely heard their nation's hands move that way.

"I see you can still remember some pointers." He said "Quite a fine performance." 

"Oh hush, you." Erzsébet exhaled out of her nose "I butchered your beloved Mozart." 

"A little, but nobody’s perfect." He motioned with his hand, and Erzsébet scooted across the piano bench to give him space "Besides, it’s been a while since your last time here. I’m surprised you even tried again at all."

Erzsébet shrugged. “I had free time, was all. And the horses are still tired from your ride.”

"If you’re interested, I can teach you again." Roderich said, brushing a hand across the ivory keys and just barely grazing her fingers "I missed having you here." 

"Only if I’m getting something.”

He smiled. “And what reward does the student want?”

Erzsébet deliberated for a while, then perked up as an idea popped into her head. “A kiss?”

Roderich turned pink, then red, but he huffed and leaned closer, and Erzsébet’s heart made little leaps as their lips touched. Roderich was still flushed when he pulled away, and he coughed into his fist to hide his face. “Satisfied?” he asked.

“Of course!” Erzsébet smiled, turning back to the piano “I am in your care, maestro.”

“G-Good.” He cleared his throat as the tint in his cheeks began to fade “Now let’s begin. You remember middle C…”

The two of them couldn’t see it, but through the smallest crack of the still-open door, little Feliciano was watching, grinning ear to ear.


End file.
